


A bundle of joy coming the way

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Killian overprotective of Lance, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Lance Sterling, Story leads to Back in time to stop a person who cause something in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Lance used a new technology to carry a child and surprising Killian. He and him overjoyed about it and Killian being overprotective of him. Lance though out his nine months.
Relationships: Killian & Lance Sterling
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Got the camera on Walter?” Qiana smiles. He nods. “Are you nervous, Lance?” She asks him. Like having bundle of nerves, he said nervously. She chuckles at him. “He’s here!” Maddie said. He saw everybody smiling at him. “Mom does uncle Killian know?” Maddie grins. “Yeah!” Carly, Victoria, Emma and Susie smiled big. “Know what?” He frowns. 

“What happens if you become a dad?” He grins. “What…?” He was confused. “You’re….Pregnant…?” He muddled. He nods happily. He had a pregnant pause and stares at him strange. “He’s confused is he?” Qiana chuckles. “Yep, he is!” Walter agreed with her. 

Kids go upstairs so the grownups can talk, ok. They nodded. “Kids can you go upstairs so the grownups can talk privately, please?” Qiana asked them. They nodded. Carly carries Kyle and Carly held Anna’s hand. Victoria, Susie and Emma chased after their other siblings. “Walter Jr, go check on Kelly!” Qiana tells him. 

He sighs when calls him that. They ran off upstairs.

“But how?!” He was speechless. You know Killian as technology gets more improved, where you can have a kid of your own, Walter states. “Yes, that’s true and for every couple like you and him could use new technology to have a kid of you own but it’s only one time use not unable to have another.” Qiana said as well.

But if you’re lucky could have twins or more, she smirked. He grins to ear to ear. “It is greatest moment in our lives!” He smiles softly. Qiana giggles seeing them kiss and being lovely-dovey.

“Come on kids, say goodbye to your uncles.” She grins. They sighed, but listened to their mom. “Uncle Lance, I’m going to be making you yummy cookies!” Maddie said in a whisper. She runs off with her other siblings. After they left, Killian kissed Lance’s belly.

4 weeks…

He had a small bump of a belly. “I can’t believe Killian put me in maternity leave so early! He saids that it safer for me and the baby but I’m perfectly fine!” He grits his teeth. Then his stomach growls. You hungry? Me too kid!” He smirked at his belly. He searched the kitchen, didn’t find anything interesting. “Let’s go buy some.” He said. 

He brought some ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles, brownies and chocolate syrup. He got home prepared himself that sundae, he enjoyed himself. He rubs his belly. 

“Daddy won’t be home for awhile.” He sighs. 

6 weeks...

He rubs his belly with a smile on his face. “Can’t wait to see our kid!” Lance grins. “Good morning, Mister. Sterling and Mr. Sterling.” The doctor said. “It looks like you’ve been eating a lot!” She giggled. “Yeah because me and the baby are having crazy appetites and cravings!” He smirked. 

“It might be cold!” She winks, moving the transducer on Lance’s belly. “Well you have one in your hands!” They smiled.

The next morning 

Lance gave Killian a kiss before he left for work. He smirked at himself in the mirror, having a medium belly. “You’re hungry?” He rubbed his belly. “Let’s go buy some to eat!” He smirked. He brought Italian food.


	2. 3 month

7 weeks later…

“Good afternoon, Mister Sterling and Mr. Sterling.” He smiled. “Now let’s check your baby… He felt Killian’s hand squeeze his hand. He swallowed hard. “Dude, let go of his hand or else!” Lance grits his teeth at him. 

He groans in defeat, releases his hand. “He’s just going to check me and the baby.” Lance pat him on the hand. But he stares at him dirty, the doctor swallows.

8 weeks later….

“Oh Lance, you ate every dessert that Maddie made.” His sister giggles at him. “Your belly is a little bit big!” She smirked at him, he blushed. “We are just hungry!” He chuckles. 

“Do you want to eat something yummy?” He nods at her. “Like what?” She asked him with a smirk. “Italian!” He winks. “Sure thing!” She chuckles. “Uncle Lance really is enjoying the spaghetti!” Carly laughs. 

9 weeks

At the mall finding clothes for Lance. “Look at this one, Lance!” His sister told. “Hell no!” She laughed but then shook her head. “But Lance is too girly for you!” She took out her tongue at him. 

He nods and rolls his eyes. “Maybe grey?” She asked. “Yes!” He nods in agreement.

10 weeks…. 

“Uncle Lance, your belly is getting bigger!” Susie giggles. “Can I feel your belly?” Carly asked. “Sure, kid, that makes your little cousin happy!” He rubs her hair. “Does it tiggle?” She smiles at him. “A little.” He softly smiled. “What do you and baby like to eat?” Susie asked. “Italian but most sweets!” He smirked, she smiled.


	3. 4 Month

11 weeks… 

They walked in the store, Lance had his hand on belly. “Stay close to me.” Killian whispered to Lance. “Oh my gosh!” A lady went to see his belly but froze. She runs away from them. “You scared her away.” Lance mumbles. “No, I didn’t,” Lance huffs at him. “Yes, you did!” Lance growls, Killian smirked 

“What are we going to eat?” Lance asked. “We would like Korean BBQ!” He Licked his lips. He nods. He did had his Korean BBQ.

12 weeks…

He ate a lot of sweets, rubbed his big belly. “You’re still hungering?” He raised an eyebrow. “Let’s get some spaghetti!” He said. 

He ate spaghetti with chicken. 

13 weeks….

He accidentally drops his phone, he cusses. He tried to pick up with his feet because he has a big belly. Fails to pick up. He was mad about that. 

14 weeks…

He mucking on cookies, felt the baby kicked. “The baby is kicking!” He called his husband. Killian smiles. Later in the day, Lance smiles at himself, shopping at the mall. 

“Look at this, Lance!” Qiana points at the Sweater. “Is isn’t too, pink?” He said, she laughs 

15 weeks… 

“Hey Lance, I think you’re having a girl?” Qiana said curiously. He smiles at his belly, Later in the day and was late afternoon, he arrived from work with a sigh. Lance went him and gave him a kiss. They ate Italian food after dinner, they sat sofa watching a movie. 

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Lance asked him with curious smile. He thought for a moment. If it’s a boy I will be strict and firm, Killian said. “A girl?” He paused. 

He probably play dress up with her, tea parties or girly things, he smiles at that. “We just wait and see.” He softly smiled.

16 weeks…

The doctor comes in with a smile. “Good afternoon, Mister and Mr. Sterling!” She grins. “Ready to find out the gender of your baby!” She said in happy tone. She moved the transducer around his belly. “Congratulations you’re having girl!” She said cheerfully. “A girl!” Lance smiled at Killian. After the appointment, they went to baby store. 

“How many Stuffs animals, are you going to get her?” Lance asked. He smirked at Lance. “Daddy is getting you a lot of plushies!” Lance had his hand on his belly. “My little girl needs the best!” Killian grins.


	4. 5 months

Lance watches him get a whole plushies. By the of the day, they went home. “How do you want her to look like?” Lance asked his baby girl in his belly. “Well, daddy is making extra special for you!” He rubbed his belly. 

5 Months, 17 weeks…

At work with Killian and Walter….

People were patting him on his back. A few people did congratulate him but few didn’t. “Your daughter is going to be scared of you.” One man said. He turns to him as a snap but frowns. “In her teen years she’s not going to listen to you and being Mrs. Rebel!” A lady laughs. Killian sighs.

He saw the bake goods that Qiana made. Grab a few. He gets emotional but the gets excited when he sees his husband.

Lance gave him a kiss on the check, he lightly smiles but frowns. “What’s wrong?” He asked with a frown. He doesn’t answer. Lance paused to think of something. “Talk to her!” Lance smirked. 

Killian stops to think about what. “Lance do you like the name, Melody?” Lance nods in agreement. Hello, there it’s me daddy. “Melody, are you going to be scared of me?” Lance frowns at that. 

Killian, she say no about being scared of you, Lance said. Because she trying to reach out for you, Killian felt the little hands pushing, smiles.

18 weeks….

Lance watches the people walk by him in the mall. “Uncle Lance!!” Carly and Emma runs to him with a smile. He smiles at them, gets up with his hand on his big belly. Qiana, the baby is hungry, I feel like to eat some Italian food. 

She said of course. So that’s they ate. 

At home…

Lance reads a story to Melody, rubs his belly. 

19 weeks…

“KILLIAN! Why did threw him to the side?!” Lance barks. Guy who tried rubbed his partner’s belly but Killian didn’t like it. The guy starts running away from them.

He smirks at Lance. “Is daddy being a protective of me and you?” Lance asks her. Killian grabs Lance’s hand and walks to the baby clothes store. 

They brought baby bows for her.

20 weeks…

The weekend was the best day for Lance! He gets to see his Love and spend time with him. Lance was eating a big chocolate chips pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. 

After breakfast, he felt the baby moved. “KILLIAN! Come here, Melody just moved!” He calls him. Killian comes to him running and feels their daughter moving.

She kicks, Killian felt her little feet kick, kissed it.

To be continued


End file.
